Love Of A Deman Cat
by Kathy Ann
Summary: Sebastian finds a cat in the rain only she has a secret. Will he add her to the staff of the Phantomhive manor?
1. His Butler, Carring

The sky was dark and covered with rain clouds, in the distance thunder sounded. Mercury was walking when it had started to rain. She shivered; the water was cold when it hit her skin. "Stupid rain; I hate getting wet" she looked around making sure no one was around then began to change into one of her other forms.

Sebastian carried an umbrella over him and Ciel as it began to rain. "Would you like some tea when you get inside young master?" he asked as they made there way up to the Phantomhive manor.

"And something sweet while you're at it please" Ciel replied.

"Yes young master" Sebastian replied. They had gotten up to the front steps and out of the corner of his eye Sebastian saw a blur of white run into the bushes near the stairs. Noticing his butler had stopped walking with the umbrella; Ciel turned and followed his gaze to the bushes. He took the umbrella from Sebastian.

"If its going to bug you then find it and bring it in" Ciel told him. Sebastian looked at Ciel and nodded with a slight smile on his face. Ciel kept walking up the front stairs. Sebastian knelt down by the bushes looking for the blur he'd seen. The rain starting to soak his clothes and hair. In the bush he saw that the white blur was a cat.

Mercury looked at the human just outside the bushes, she hated going into her small cat form even though it kept her warm from the cold rain. Her amethyst eyes glowed slightly behind the leaves of the bush. "Why don't you come out; I'll take you in and you can get warm" Sebastian said with a warm voice. Mercury hesitantly walked out from the bush then was picked up by a pair of large warm hands, she instantly began to purr. She felt the wind blow by but then was encompassed by warmth from being inside the large house. Mercury looked around.

_"__W__ow this place is huge! I would love to live in a place like this" _she thought as she was being held by the same person who picked her up. She had still been purring when he sat her down.

"I have to get the young master some tea and something sweet; you stay here and get warm and sleep if you wish or you can explore the manor; be warned though we do have a dog" Sebastian told the white cat. He started to walk away and was passed by Mey Rin who spotted Mercury who had moved to lay under the table near the front door.

"Oh my what a cute little kitty cat; Mr. Sebastian did you find her?" she asked the butler as he walk by.

"Indeed, could look after her for me? make sure she doesn't get into anything that could brake" Sebastian asked the maid. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes Sir" she said. Mercury closed her eyes and fell asleep. Soon she felt herself being picked up and pet.

"I talked to the young master and he said you could stay for as long as you want or until we find out if your someone's missing pet" she mentally scoffed.

_"__I __am _no_ humans pet; but a place to stay would be nice"_ she thought. She mewed softly at the attention she was getting.

"Your fur is as white as snow and just as soft as silk. Your eyes are the most magnificent thing I have seen; not many cats have amethyst colored eyes" he told her. She purred loudly loving the complements she was receiving.

_"I hate being in this form but he seems to really like it; maybe when they all go to sleep I will turn into my human form and find something to eat" _she thought. Her purring covered up the growling of her stomach. Sebastian set her down on the floor. They had walked into a dark room; her eyes dilated letting in as much light as possible so she could see her surroundings. Next to her was a couch on each end was a lamp, on the back of the couch was a large black throw blanked.

"I brought you in here because I know you are no ordinary cat; so if you wouldn't mind would please show your true self" he said to the dark room. Sebastian's eyes had changed from the deep red they normally were to a vibrant purple.

It was always a physical pain to transform into her human form from her small cat form. Her leg and arm bones creaked and elongated, her ears moved and took on a more human form. Her tail shortened and disappeared. Her white fur fell away only leaving long white locks on her head. Her eyes were the only thing that stayed the same. She rubbed her arms trying to rub away the pain. "Is that better Sebastian?" she asked. The darkness covered the fact that she was naked.

"You can talk; that's different for a demon animal," he replied, "since you know my name; whats yours?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah well I'm not just a normal demon animal and my name is Mercury" she shivered. All of a sudden she felt a gust of wind and was wrapped in a blanket. The rain had picked up and lightning flashed outside the window. She jumped over the sofa that she was standing by and tried to hide from the sudden flash. She pulled the blanket over her head and began to purr from being startled. She felt the cushion dip and threw the blanket a warm hand rested on her head and stroked trying to comfort her.

"So you are afraid of lightning," he continued to pet her threw the blanket, "you're like Pluto; even though he is a demon dog and can change into a human he keeps his dog attributes in his human form." Sebastian said. She pushed her head up into his hand. Sebastian smiled "you even purr in your human form" his smile widened.

"Do you think I could get some clothes? I would like to be able to walk around with out a blanket around me" Mercury asked sitting up. Another strike of lightning flashed and Mercury jumped landing on Sebastian's lap. He smiled again and rubbed her back soothingly.

"of course; follow me" he let her move off of his lap then stood and walked with Mercury out of the dark room and down to Mey Rin's room. He knocked on her door and she was shocked to see Sebastian with a girl wrapped in a blanket.

"Mr. Sebastian what is this girl doing here?" she asked.

"This was the cat I asked you to look after. I need your help she needs some cloths; do you think you could lend her one of your spare uniforms?" he asked; she nodded.

"That I can, come on in" Sebastian stood by and let the girl walk into Mey Rin's room. Hearing the bell for the study go off Sebastian walked to the room and opened the door.

"Yes young master?" Sebastian asked.

"So did you get that cat?" Ciel asked him.

"Yes; I'm thinking I might hire her to be part of the staff" Sebastian told him.

"A cat as part of the staff; that's ridicules" Ciel told him.

"It would be ridicules for a normal cat to be part of the staff but a demon cat that can transform into a human is more reasonable don't you think?" Sebastian asked.

"She is a demon cat? Bring her here I want to meet her" Ciel told Sebastian.

"Yes young master" Sebastian walked out of the study and back to Mey Rin's room. He knocked and Mercury opened the door.

"Sebastian!" Mercury said happily. A slight shade of pink spread across his cheeks. Her hair had been put up in pig tails and it was slightly damp. _"she must have bathed"_

"Would you be so kind as to follow me to my masters study? He would like to meet you" Sebastian told her the pink disappearing. She shrugged one of her shoulders.

"Ok" she walked out of Mey Rin's room and skipped a little to catch up. Once she was following him she began to purr. He side glanced at her and smiled.

"I would like to hire you to be part of the staff; you would be a maid like Mey Rin and you would live here and help protect the master and the manor like the others" Sebastian told her.

"And you don't mind that I'm a demon cat?" she asked concern in her deep purple eyes.

"On the contrary," he looked at her and smiled, "i love cats; here we are, my masters study" he knocked then opened the door. "Young master this is Mercury; she is the new member of our staff" Sebastian told him. Ciel looked at her, he looked at her hair and saw it was white and that her eyes were a nice purple color.

"so you can turn into a cat huh; I wonder what your demon cat form looks like" he said.

"I'll be happy to show you, only when it stops raining; I-I don't like rain" she blushed slightly at her fear of lightning. Ciel glanced out the window to see that it was still raining badly.

"Perhaps tomorrow then since its late; Sebastian show her to her own room. Tomorrow we will go to town and get her some clothes and help her move in." Ciel told his butler.

"Yes young master" Sebastian said to him.

"I actually have a place I was living in and I have cloths; it just started raining while I was walking there and I hate getting wet so I hid in your bushes; I appreciate the offer the thing I think I would need would be this," she gestured to the uniform, "I need one that would fit properly; this one is a little to small in the chest" she said pulling the top of the shirt out and up adjusting herself. Ciel blushed slightly at her act.

"Sebastian will help you move your things here tomorrow then" Ciel told her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes sir" she nodded.

"Come with me Mercury I'll show you to your room." he turned and walked back down the hall where Mey Rin's room was and walked a bit farther down. "Your room is across from mine; if you need anything feel free to ask" Sebastian told her gesturing to her door and smiled again. Mercury smiled back.

"Thanks Sebby," she grabbed his gloved hand and rubbed her cheek on it then winked, giggled and walked into her room.


	2. His Butler, Tender

Chapter 2

Sebastian looked at the hand she rubbed on her cheek and sighed. _"She really is just like a cat"_ he walked back to the study to see that his young master had fallen asleep in his chair again.

He walked over to him and gently shook him awake. "Young master; perhaps you should sleep in your bed" Sebastian told him; he nodded. Ciel stood and walked to his room followed by Sebastian. Sebastian disrobed Ciel and put his bed cloths shirt on then turned down his covers. Ciel climbed wordlessly into bed and was covered by Sebastian. "Good night young master"

Back in Mercury's room she stripped from Mey Rin's spare uniform and transformed into her small cat form again. _"__I __like sleeping in my cat form, everything I sleep on seems bigger so I have plenty of room to spread out" _she jumped on to the bed and laid on top of the cover. She curled into a ball and wrapped her self with her tail and fell asleep.

Sebastian woke early the next morning so he and Mercury could go to her old home to get her things. He walked to the young masters room to awaken him and get him dressed. He slowly opened the door but found Ciel already awake. "Good morning young master" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Your going with Mercury to get her things today, then take her to town to the tailors and have a few uniforms made that will fit her; have them send the bill here" he told Sebastian as the butler helped him get dressed.

"Yes young master; is there anything else you would like me to pick up while we are out?" Sebastian asked as he buttoned Ciel's shirt.

"No that will be fine" Ciel told him.

"Yes master; when shall we leave?" he asked.

"The sooner the better" Ciel told him.

"Then we shall leave now young master." Sebastian told him. He walked out of Ciel's room and to Mercury's. He knocked on her door and waited for a response. There wasn't one. He knocked again and waited; this time he cracked her door. "Mercury are you ready to get your things?" again she didn't respond. He sighed in frustration and opened her door all the way. Once he did his frustration melted away. He saw her white cat form in the middle of the bed laying on her back. Her front paws in the air like a dog playing dead; her back legs stretched out limply. His eyes widened and his slight blush returned. He came into her room and began to pet her. He rubbed her exposed stomach and felt as her chest began to vibrate.

Mercury felt as a warm hand rubbed her stomach; while she was half asleep she loved her stomach rubbed. She thought it was the best way to wake up. She began to purr then sleepily lifted her head to see who was petting her stomach.

Her cat lips slightly curled in a smile. She stretched letting Sebastian get all of her underside. "Good morning Mercury; the young master wants us to leave as soon as we can to get your things; we also have another errand to do while we are out so if you could please turn into your human form and get dressed so we can leave" he told her as he rubbed her stomach.

She looked at him then yawned wide. She moved and stood on the bed and stretched then sat and stared at the doorway. She looked at Sebastian then back to the doorway trying to give him a silent hint that she wanted to change and get dressed.

Sebastian nodded, "I'll wait for you at the main entrance when you have finished" he stood; pet her on the head and down her back one last time then left closing her door behind him. He walked to the main entrance and stood. He took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "_If we don't leave now I wont be back in time to fix the master his lunch" _he put his pocket watch away and continued to wait.

Mercury started the painful process of changing into her human form. After the change was complete she rubbed her arms and legs getting the pain to lessen in intensity. She put on Mey Rin's spare uniform and walked out of her room. She made her way to the entrance of the manor and saw Sebastian waiting like he said. "Morning Sebastian, so what was that other errand we have to do?" she asked him. He opened the door letting in early morning sunlight; the light hit Mercury's eyes making them shine.

"We are going to town first so we can get you measured for a few uniforms then we shall bring your stuff here" Sebastian told her as they walked to the carriage that was waiting.

"Oh; alright" she smiled and walked with him to the carriage. He opened the carriage door and let her climb in first. She sat on one side and then watched as he climbed in and sat on the opposite side. The carriage started moving and overwhelming curiosity took over Mercury. She stared out the window purring loudly. This made Sebastian smile to him self.

"Why the sudden curiosity of outside?" he asked her. A vibrant pink spread over Mercury's cheeks.

"I can't help it; I've never been to town before, I'm excited to see it" Sebastian looked slightly stunned.

"Your first time to town; have you no reason to go?" he asked. She shook her head no. she curled into a ball drawing her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

'I'm afraid that if people see me, like this, they will make fun of me so I've never gone. I've been living off of mice and bugs I've caught as a small cat but even with that its not much of a sustainable diet" she said her stomach growled loudly causing her slight pink blush turn a crimson red. Sebastian couldn't let his only favorite staff member go hungry.

"I think master Ciel will understand if we stop for some breakfast" Sebastian told her and smiled.

"No! Its fine. I-I don't eat breakfast." she lied her blush had barely gone. Sebastian shook his head.

"The new staff member must be at there best every day that includes having breakfast" Sebastian told her. The change was quick all Sebastian saw was the fabric of the maids uniform fall to the floor of the carriage. Mercury's energy reserves had been exhausted and this form was all her body could stand until she had a proper meal. She sighed jumped over to Sebastian's seat and climbed up on his lap. She put her front paws on his chest and stretched her forehead up to touch his.

_"Sorry about that; when I run out of energy I change into the form that requires the least. That is what just happened. I'm embarrassed to admit but I haven't had a proper meal in a very long time." _Sebastian heard from inside his head. Her voice thick with embarrassment.

"How are you doing that?" he asked her.

_"It's one of my powers; I'm sure this Pluto __you have spoken of__ has at least one as well, right?" _

"Yes he does; what other powers do you have?" he asked her.

_"Well I only have this one in this form; I don't have any in my human form and I can show you my other one that I have in my demon form __later when I show master Ciel__"_

"How much do you need to eat before you can transform back to your human form?" he inquired.

_"Um at the most a fish will do; I just need a full stomach"_ she replied. He picked her up and sat her down.

"Alright; I will get you something to eat so we can go on with our day" he opened the carriage door while it was still moving it was still quite a distance from town but Mercury watched as Sebastian practically vanished. It only took a few moments for Sebastian to return with a meal for her. "Will this do?" he asked.

She nodded and started drooling. He put the meal, which was a steamed fish fillet that was about the size of Sebastian's hand, down onto the seat across from him. She started eating and finished quickly. She looked and made eye contact with Sebastian then closed her eyes for a long period of time then opened them again. Signaling that she would like it if he shut his eyes and didn't look. He obliged her and closed his eyes. He heard a sickening ripping sound as her muscles ripped and stretched as her bones elongated. Then he heard the rustle of fabric letting him know she was dressing.

She pulled the clothes on and made sure everything was in place. "alright you can open your eyes" she was blushing badly when he opened his eyes.

"you certainly look better; how do you feel?" he asked her.

"If your worried about me transforming in the middle of town; I wont. I will be able to stay like this for about the rest of the day," she smiled, "i really appreciate your help Sebastian" she told him.

"Well you being a small cat wouldn't have worked well for today; I was just making sure we could get done what we have to so we can get home so I can take care of the young master" he told her. Her face fell slightly, she looked out the window the rest of the trip.

The carriage stopped in front of the tailors. He opened the carriage door letting her get out. He lead the way to the tailors shop. Walking in they rang a bell letting the tailor know some one needed to be helped. The woman who was working came from the back and looked.

"Oh my; I think some one needs a new uniform. Am I correct?" the woman asked.

"Actually we need to have some made. She is borrowing a friends. We would like if you could make three of the same uniform for her. Along the same lines of this one please" Sebastian told the seamstress.

"Alright; I just need to do her measurements and I will start." she told him.

"Take your time; you can send the bill to the Phantomhive manor along with the clothing." Sebastian told her be fore she could inquire about it. She nodded.

"Come with me dear" she told Mercury who followed. She looked back over her shoulder at Sebastian hoping he would have come back but he stood in the lobby to wait. Mercury walked and stood in front of a mirror. The seamstress grabbed a measuring tape and wrapped it around Mercury's waist and then wrote down the number. She proceeded to do the rest. "Alright dear I'm done you can look around back here I just need to sketch the design" Mercury nodded and began to walk around.

Her eyes fell on a spool of thread; the thread was thick almost like yarn. She walked over to it and began to pull it. She pulled it a little but it rolled back up. Placing her hands on it she began to roll it forward unrolling the thread. She smiled and worked quickly.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Sebastian heard the seamstress yell. _"better go see what going on" _he sighed and walked to the back. When he saw what she had been doing his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. From her spot on the floor Sebastian supposed that she got tangled up when she tried stepping out of the ball of yarn on the floor. She had tripped and somehow got tangled worse in the yarn with doing so.

She looked up at him with an innocent look on her face and made a small mewing sound. "I'm stuck" she confessed to the man standing in the door way. His blush spread from his cheeks to cover his face completely. His eyes softened; he couldn't be angry at her when he knows she couldn't help herself.

"My sincerest apologies ma'am," he bowed slightly placing his hand on his chest with the apology, "Mercury just loves yarn"

"It took almost three days to wind that; now all the work has gone to waist." the seamstress told him. Sebastian held out his hand to help Mercury stand. The seamstress looked back over and saw the yarn had been wound back.

"With all the talents I have I would not be the one hell of a butler I am" he told her with a smile. Sebastian walked with Mercury out of the back of the shop to the front. The seamstress followed and waved goodbye when they walked out of the shop and back to the carriage.


	3. His Butler, Curious

Sebastian opened the door to the carriage again for Mercury. She climbed in and was followed by Sebastian. He shut the carriage door and looked at Mercury sternly. "I think it would be best if you learned how to control your cat tendencies in your human form; to keep from what just happened from happening again," he told her; she nodded, "we'll work on that after we get your things back to the manor and you have showed your other form the master Ciel" he told her.

"I'll do my best" she told him with a small smile. She looked out the window of the carriage. While in the tailors the bright morning sky had turned gray with the threat of another storm. The carriage turned back towards the manor but past it on its way to Mercury's old home. Soon Mercury stopped the carriage driver. The carriage was in front of a stretch of woods. "Well h-here we are" Mercury said with a hint of shame in where she used to live. She opened the carriage door, got out, and started walking into the woods.

_"She lived in the woods?" _Sebastian thought to himself as he followed her. Soon after the sky let down the tears Mercury wanted to cry. She glared at the sky for doing the very thing she wanted to although she was unsure why she wanted to cry. She stopped and stood in the little cover she had so she wouldn't get wet. Sebastian saw that she had stopped because of the rain.

He silently took of his tail coat and put it over her shoulders. "Lets keep going before it gets worse" he told her; she looked at him with surprise but nodded. It only took a short time to get to Mercury's old home; in that time the rain turned from small droplets to big fat raindrops. Sebastian was soaked threw to the bone along with Mercury; his white shirt clung to his skin and his raven black hair dripped with rainwater.

Standing at the threshold of the small shack she used to live in Sebastian saw what he presumed was an old couch cushion that she used as a bed. He looked at the floor and saw mice bones strewn everywhere. Sebastian's normal stoic look dropped as he showed the shock that he felt.

As he stood there Mercury gathered the things she had in the shack, one outfit that consisted of a long dirty pleated skirt with a matching petticoat and torn leather boots. Mercury also grabbed a crumpled photo that was on the cushion. "I'm ready" she looked at Sebastian and blushed; she could see his musculature threw his wet white shirt. She looked away as she gave him back his tailcoat since it had stopped raining.

They walked threw mud on the way back to the carriage. After getting as much mud as they could off of there shoes they got in and proceeded to go back to the manor. The carriage pulled up to the front steps letting them get out. They both walked into the manor still slightly dripping. "Good your back; I'm hungry I'll take lunch out on the porch so Mercury can show me her demon form" Ciel said as he walked by the two. Sebastian bowed slightly acknowledging the order. Mercury followed Ciel to the back porch. Finnian walked over to the new comer.

"Hi I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny; are you new to the staff?" he asked with a smile. Mercury nodded.

"I'm Mercury; its nice to meet you Finny" she smiled. From inside Mercury heard a loud noise from the kitchen.

"Oh no! Not again!" Finny said; soon smoke was billowing from the kitchen window.

"What just happened?" Mercury asked him.

"Bard; he tried to cook lunch with a flamethrower again" finny said then laughed, "If it wasn't for Mr. Sebastian the manor would have gone up in flames again" Finny said without thinking.

"Again?" she asked with a puzzled look but before he could answer Bard came out onto the porch.

"Sebastian said I should come out here and watch the show; so whats gonna happen?" he asked Finny who shrugged.

"Do you know what's going to happen Mercury?" Bard looked over now just realizing that someone new was at the manor.

"Oh sorry," Bard rubbed the back of his head then stuck his other out to shake hands with Mercury, "I'm Bardroy just call me Bard" She reached and took his in her own and shook his hand. Soon everyone was out on the porch. Mercury was also introduced to the old head butler Tanaka.

"Alright since every one is here why don't you show us your other form Mercury" Sebastian told her. She nodded and walked into the large back yard garden. She stopped about twenty feet from the back porch and then put her hands to the ground. At first nothing happened but soon they all saw her hands start to grow. They heard popping and ripping as bones moved and muscles stretched. The bones in her arms stretched and grew in thickness being about ten times the size of her human bones. With the new size her cloths could no longer cover her so they ripped and fell away from her still growing body; in its place white fur sprouted and covered her. Her face began to elongate and morph into a more cat like muzzle. Her ears moved to be on top of her head. On her paws her claws grew and turned black and her tail grew in length and girth.

Sebastian looked at the very large cat in front of him with shock. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Would you be so kind to show us your power now?" he asked her. Mercury nodded and dug her claws into the ground. Her eyes began to glow bright even in the day light. Soon she lifted her claws and from the four spot black goo began to bubble up. She stepped back her eyes still glowing.

"Sebastian what is she doing?" Ciel asked, as his composure broke.

"I'm not exactly sure my lord" Sebastian told him truthfully. Soon the globs of black goo rolled forward and combined into a being. The being looked like a demon hound only smaller then its counterparts. After it had formed completely she sent the being up to the porch. It reached the porch and sat in the grass. It looked to each of them then back to Mercury, stood and trotted back to its master. Mercury lifted a paw and it sat underneath it and she slammed her paw down destroying the being.

"Mai Rin go grab a blanket so mercury can cover herself when she transforms back" Mai Rin nodded and ran into the house and came back quickly. Having large cat ears mercury heard what Sebastian told her. Mai Rin gave the blanket to Sebastian. "Master I request that you go inside and finish your lunch." he turned to the others out there, "you all go with him and please; keep the master entertained while I am out here" Ciel stood and walked inside, Bard grabbed his food and followed after. "That is quite a power you have. Can you change back? I would like to ask you a few questions about it" he said to her. She nodded and started to shrink. When her fur fell away Sebastian closed his eyes. He held the blanket out for her to take when she was done changing.

"T-thank you" Mercury said weakly after taking the blanket. She wrapped it around her body. "You can look" Sebastian opened his eyes to a pale Mercury. After a few moment he saw her sway slightly. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the house.

Blushing slightly she rested her head against his chest and soon passed out. "It seems my questions will have to be answered later; after she recovers" Sebastian said quietly. He carried her to her room and gently laid her on her bed.

Seizing the opportunity he looked at the old crumpled up photo she had grabbed. In it was a couple and a young girl. _"perhaps this is __M__ercury from another time?" _he asked himself. He put the picture down and grabbed her old torn and ragged clothes and took them to Mai Rin. "Perhaps you can do something with these Mai Rin."

He walked into the dinning room where he new he would find his master. "Where is mercury? I would like to ask her about what she did" Ciel asked his butler.

"I'm sorry my lord but she had passed out soon after she had transformed into her human form; I also plan on asking her about her power if you like I can report back what she tells me" he told him.

"That will be fine" Ciel told Sebastian.

"Master, would it be alright if we got Mercury some other clothes. The clothes she brought with her are old and torn. And perhaps more shoes as well?" Sebastian asked him.

"Yes we can do that" he replied.

Sebastian looked in on Mercury an hour later, she was laying on her stomach her back uncovered. He smiled some and walked into her room and gently pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed back. He turned to leave but heard her start to mumble.

"Se...bastian...," he thought she woke up from him covering her back so he looked back at her but saw she was still asleep "...ve...you" she said. Although he was able to make out his name he didn't understand the last thing she said. He smiled and thought some.

"_Is__ she having a dream about me?" _he asked himself. He didn't let it bother him. He decided to wake her up so he could get his questions answered, and she looked like she felt better. She did have work to do after all.

"Mr. Sebastian? I was able to fix some of the tears in the cloths you gave me I figured Ms. Mercury wouldn't have anything to were since she tore her last clothes" Mai Rin said at the slightly cracked door.

"Thank you Mai Rin you can bring them in" he told her she brought them into the room then left. After she left Sebastian put his hand on Mercury's back. He let her sleep for a few more moments before gently shaking her. Coming out of the daze of her dream and into waking reality Mercury blinked her eyes some. She felt the blanket around her and nothing else. She looked at who was waking her and blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you but I still have questions to ask you; I'll leave so you can get dressed; I'll give you a few moments then I will come back" he told her. She sat up holding the blanket to her shoulders and nodded. He stood and left the room.

Mercury looked around and saw that her old clothes had been repaired and that her picture had been moved. She didn't see it and scrambled up out of the blanket not bothering to get dressed to look for it. She looked around the bed then on the furniture in the room. Finally finding it she clutched it to her chest and wiped the small tears that had formed in her eyes away.

She quickly got dressed in her old cloths before Sebastian came back. A few seconds after she had finished dressing there was a knock on her door. The door opened and it was Sebastian. "Good, are you ready to talk now?" he asked getting right to the point. Mercury thought for a moment and figured it had to be Sebastian that touched her picture. She glared at him. He looked taken aback with the sudden act.

"You were in here while I was passed out, my picture moved, you touched my picture; _no one _touches my picture!" she accused him she growled slightly with anger.

"My deepest apologies; I simply did not know" he closed her door to shut out any raised voices. "it seems that that photo is important to you, would you like to tell me?" Sebastian asked with a compassionate voice. He sat on her bed and patted a spot next to him.

She looked away from him but moved to the bed and sat next to him. "T-They were my parents, well not exactly. They found me when I was a kitten...child and took me in. they took care of me until the wife found out she was pregnant with a little boy. When I found out I figured they wouldn't want to keep me around since they were going to have their own child. So I ran away and found the shack in the woods that was near by. "

"I kept an eye on them as they built there business and built there new house. I kept them safe from any kind of unnatural things from attacking then one day a reaper came by while I was watching the house. I asked why he was there and he told me the people in the house are scheduled to die the next day," tears sprang from Mercury's eyes; she didn't want to continue the tale it hurt her to much. Sebastian reached up and wiped the tear that made its way down her cheek away with a gloved finger.

"Then what happened?" Sebastian asked urging her to push threw the pain and finish her story. She took a deep shaking breathe then pressed on.

"The next day when I came to visit I saw that the house w-was in flames. Th-The reaper had already c-come to collect th-their souls. I-I could never f-figure out how i-it happened" she finished. Sebastian put an arm around her and pulled her to lean against his chest. He pressed her head where his heart was so she could hear it beat as she sobbed. It helped her calm down quicker.

"My, my you seem to have a similar past as the young master. Perhaps if I mention this to the young master he would be willing to help you figure it out" he told her. She looked up at Sebastian with big eyes.

"You think he would? Really?" she asked hopeful leaning back from him.

"Perhaps but may I ask you questions about your power now?" he asked her.

"Of course" she smiled, then her stomach growled. "Perhaps we can get something to eat and talk?" she asked; he nodded, stood, and walked with her to the kitchen.


	4. His Butler, Protective

They arrived in the kitchen a short time later. Sebastian made a pot of tea and a few sandwiches for her to eat. She took a bite of a sandwich and looked at Sebastian. "So what do you want to know?" she asked after she finished her first bite and drunk some tea.

"Does your power have a name?" he asked her, she shrugged.

"I don't really know, I mean I'm the only one of my kind that I know of that has a power like mine and I have never really came up with a name" Mercury giggled a little.

"Perhaps we should come up with a name for it; after I know more about it that is," he smiled as Mercury nodded, "what does your power allow you to do? What was that creature?" he asked. He waited for her to finish the bite of sandwich she had in her mouth.

"Well I call dark beings from beyond a spiritual gate; they take on a form that suits my needs best. The one that I showed you today I used quite often when I had the strength," she told him, "and the only way for them to be destroyed is for me to destroy them or run out of energy in my demon form and transform into my human form." he tilted his head to the side some.

"Your the only one who can destroy it? That could end up being useful. Even if you were to perish it wouldn't die?" she nodded, "now I would like to ask a question about the reaper you met as a child; what did he look like?" he asked Mercury. She looked off and concentrated. Sebastian thought the look was adorable. She squished her face and stuck her tongue out slightly.

"He had long gray hair, a big hat and a normal sythe" she said as the image clicked into her mind; he nodded.

"Now I have one more question; before I woke you up you were dreaming, what were you dreaming of?" he asked knowing that she had partly dreamed of him but that was all. Mercury blushed deeply and averted her eyes to not look at him.

"I-a um i-it involved you in a way" her blush got even deeper. She didn't want to reveal that she had a sexual dream about him. She had to think and quickly; it was times like this that she was glad she had the mind of a cat. "i was in my cat form and I had jumped up into your lap and you pet me" she said in a slight rush. Sebastian could tell it was a lie but didn't press for the truth. The bell in the kitchen rang so Sebastian stood.

"I must see what the young master needs please enjoy the rest of your meal" he quickly walked to the study. He knocked on the door a few times then opened the door. "Yes young master?"

"Did you find out about Mercury's power?" Ciel asked him.

"I did young master" Sebastian told Ciel what Mercury told him. "Young master Mercury and you share something about your pasts; her parents had passed in a fire. She recalls seeing a reaper with gray hair and a hat" Sebastian told him.

"Gray hair and a hat you say," Sebastian nodded, "perhaps we should take her to town for a visit to the undertaker; while were in town you can get her some more clothes and shoes while we are there" Sebastian nodded again.

"I'll go tell her then" Sebastian stood and walked back to the kitchen. "Mercury the master has an errand to run in town he would like it if you accompanied us" he told her.

"the master wants me to come along?" she asked. Sebastian nodded.

"You will come in handy in case something happens to the master; you could protect him quite easily" he told her. She smiled.

"Alright I'll come" she told him. She finished her tea and stood. Ciel had walked from his study to the front door.

"Lets go you two" he told them as they walked from the kitchen.

They arrived at the undertakers shop a while later. "welcome my lord; are you ready for your coffin?" the undertaker asked him. Ciel sighed and shook his head.

"I have some questions to ask you; Mercury is this the one you saw that night?" Ciel asked her. Mercury stopped looking around and looked at the other man. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Yes, that's him" she said as a tear ran down her cheek. Ciel motioned for her to come forward.

"Do you remember this girl Undertaker?" the Undertaker walked around mercury then snapped his fingers with remembrance.

"Your that cat girl; I took your parents souls. Poor things nearly burnt to a crisp when I arrived" he said as he put his elbow on his counter, rested his chin on his hands and smiled. Mercury's eyes began to spill tears down her face as she sobbed. She covered her face as she collapsed to sit on one of the coffins that was on the floor. Sebastian saw her cry like that earlier and his heart reached out to her.

"Sebastian do something about her; I'll talk to the undertaker" Ciel told him turning to look at him.

"Yes sir; come Mercury" he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently lead her up and out of the shop. Out side of the shop Sebastian wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She cried into his chest as she clutched the front of his coat. "Sh its alright," he rubbed her back, "the master knows what he is doing; in the meantime lets get you some new cloths. I asked the master and he said it was alright" he told her.

Back inside the undertaker had made tea for him and Ciel. "do you know who or what started the fire at her parents house?" Ciel asked him.

"Well it had to be something doesn't it?" he countered with a laugh, "the only way to really find out would be to review their cinematic record to see if they saw what did it, then if that doesn't work it then the only thing that would would be to look into the Yards records. I'm sure they got something" he told Ciel.

"I hate working with the Scotland Yard they are nothing but a bunch of imbeciles" Ciel sighed. Sebastian walked back into the shop alone.

"Master I regret to inform you but Mercury has run away, I'm not exactly sure where she is but I have an idea. Would you like me to find her?" he asked.

"Find her and bring her back to the shop, I will go to the Scotland Yard to see if they have any old records of residential fires" Ciel told him. Sebastian bowed and left the shop. "Undertaker can you review there cinematic record?" he asked the reaper.

"It would be a pleasure my lord" he told him. Ciel turned and left the shop.

* * *

Mercury's chest rose and fell as she ran. The tears she was still crying blurred her vision. She tripped over a raised stone in the pavement and fell hitting her head hard. She sat up and cried more mostly over her stupidity and not paying attention to the sidewalk. "Are you alright?" asked a deep soft voice. Mercury could only see a silhouette of the person who spoke. She sniffed and tried to stand.

"I'm fine" standing she was quickly overcome with dizziness and blacked out. The person the voice belonged to caught her and held her. He knew she needed to be taken care of due to the still bleeding scratch on her forehead. He picked her up and took her to his home. Sebastian walked threw town in the direction he thought she went.

"Where could she have gotten to?" he asked himself as he walked.

* * *

Ciel walked into the Scotland Yard station.

"Master Ciel what can help you with?" asked the chief.

"I need all the records of any past residential fires starting seven years ago" he told him.

"It will take a while to find them sir if you don't mind waiting" the chief told him.

"That's fine; I'll wait here" he told them as he walked into the chiefs office and sat at his desk.

* * *

Mercury awoke on a soft bed under a large white blanket. Her head throbbed as she sat up. At the end of the bed sat a man with wavy shoulder length black hair. "You're awake, good. You scratched your head when your fell but I put a bandage over it for you; you also have a pretty big bump there as well but that should go away soon" he told her as he stood and moved over to sit next to her on the bed.

"T-Thank you for helping me but who are you?" Mercury asked. She looked at his eyes for they were the most amazing thing she had ever seen. His left eye was green with a ring of blue around his pupil; his right eye was blue with a ring of green.

"I'm so sorry, my name is Leonis but you can call me Leo if you prefer." he told her with a flash of a smile. He reached up and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Thank you for helping me Leo but I should be going" Mercury threw the large blanket off of her form and saw that her ankle was shackled and chained to the bed.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go my little kitten; you have a responsibility to fulfill with me" he told her. The look on his face went from friendly to disturbing.

"What do you mean 'a responsibility to fulfill'?" she asked him.

"Perhaps it would be best if I explained" he told her as he smiled; the smiled revealed his sick intentions.

* * *

The chief walked into his office and found the bored Ciel sitting in his chair. He put down the only folder that could be found about his request. "here this is the only one; I'm sure it will be very familiar to you" the chief said. Ciel flipped open the folder and stared in shock. It was the file of his own houses fire.

"This is the only one?" he asked thumbing over the papers. The chief nodded.

"That's right" the chief replied. Ciel stood and walked out of the Scotland Yard station.

* * *

Sebastian walked as he looked around for Mercury. He walked down pavement and noticed it had a raised stone. "That's not good some one could trip over that and get hurt" he looked to see no one was around then stomped on the stone making it even with the rest. Looking down he saw a thin white hair he took a few more steps and saw a small smear of dried blood. He sighed. "Well now I know what way she went" he walked down the road and came upon a cottage. "couldn't hurt to ask I suppose" he said as he started to walk up to the door.

* * *

"It's simple my kitten; we mate and procreate our species" he said as he ran a finger down her cheek to the top of her tattered petticoat. She grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Our species? Do you mean your a demon cat also?" she asked stunned. He nodded. "And if I refuse?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh my little kitten you wont have a chance to" he told her. He ripped open her petticoat revealing her corset. He tossed the ripped clothing away from the bed and onto the floor. He pressed his chest to hers as he reached behind her to untie her corset with one hand as he held her arms with the other. He pulled off her corset revealing her pale breasts. His actions were interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door of the cottage. Deep inside he heard some one call. "One moment." Soon the door opened.

"Pardon the intrusion but I'm looking for someone; have you seen a young lady with white hair in a burgundy skirt and petticoat?" he asked the man. In the other room Mercury heard Sebastian's voice so she took the chance to change into her small cat form. She ran from the room and out jumping from the floor into Sebastian's arms who caught her. She looked at Sebastian so he knew it was her.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen the young lady," the man reached out and took Mercury back, "Sorry she normally doesn't jump on people she is kind of a recluse when it comes to other people." the man said holding her tightly. She bite his hand hard making him drop her. "Damn thing!" Leo yelled as she ran away Leo placed his hands on the ground and began to turn into his demon form to catch her. His form was similar to Mercury's but he was black. He ran after her and in a few shorty strides he had her pinned.


	5. His Butler, Aberrant

Sebastian sighed as Leo ran off. "Such a magnificent creature its a shame I have to do this" Sebastian jumped and landed on Leo's back. "I'm sorry to interrupt but that is not the way to treat a lady, let alone one of your own kind" Sebastian grabbed a hold of both of Leo's ears and pulled hard on them making him roar in pain.

On the ground Mercury changed back into her human form so she could change into her demon form so she could fight Leo. Leo bucked causing Sebastian to fly off his back and land a good distance away from Mercury. Leonis glared at him then his eyes fell on Mercury's naked form. _"if I can't have her then no one can" _he thought. His eyes glowed there respective color. The sky over head began to get gray and darken.

Mercury began to shudder. _"can he call storms?"_ she asked herself. She glanced over at Sebastian who was looking at her with concerned he was the only one who knew about her fear. The clouds over them began to flash causing Mercury to stand rooted to the spot. Sebastian knew that if he was going to do something he had to act fast before anything happened.

Leo's eyes began to glow even brighter causing the flashes to quicken. Soon Mercury could hear a crackling directly above her. She was to scared to move. Sebastian saw the build up of light over her head and knew now was to time to act.

All Mercury saw was a blur. She felt herself grabbed and along with Sebastian she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes while falling. They both landed with a thud; Mercury hitting her head again. Sebastian looked down on Mercury as she cringed in pain. "Are you alright Mercury?" Sebastian asked causing her to snap her eyes open. She blushed deeply as she stared at him. His eyes were glowing the vibrant purple she loved.

"I'm ok" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Please, don't cry. I'm going to need your help fighting him; can you transform?" he asked her. She nodded then heard the crackling again. She pulled Sebastian down and rolled the both of them out of the way of the next strike. Sebastian looked down on her again and smiled. "thank you; now lets get this over with"

"If we can just wear him out enough he will go back to his human form." she told Sebastian before she started to transform again. She didn't know if she would be able to hold the transformation for long since she only had half the energy then before.

Ciel took his time getting back to the undertaker's shop. He walked in and saw that the undertaker was standing in the same spot he was when he left. Ciel sighed. "Did you review there cinematic record like I asked you to undertaker?" he asked him.

"I did, couldn't find anything that would lead you anywhere" he told him. Ciel sat on one of the coffins.

"Guess we'll have to wait until Sebastian gets back with her then" Ciel said.

Mercury pushed herself to transform. It consumed a large amount of her energy she would only be able to stay in this form for a few moments but she would push as long as she has to to get him to transform back. She leaped at Leo and tore into his side with her claws. She ripped his side causing blood to pour out of the cuts. Mercury began to breath heavily with the effort to keep herself in her demon form. She licked her claws clean of blood. It gave her a small amount of energy to finish what she had to do.

She jumped at Leonis again and grabbed his throat with her mouth, she squeezed her jaw shut enough to block his airway. He reacted by lashing out with his claw; he scratched her across the face. The pain made Mercury let go.

Slinking away from her Leo began to shrink in size his black hair fell away as his form become more human. Soon he was in his human form bleeding from deep gashes on his ribs and gasping for air.

Mercury shrunk in size rapidly going from demon form to human to small cat in a matter of seconds. In the small form mercury collapsed. The white fur on her face stained red from her own blood. Soon she felt hands gently pick her up and stroke her side.

"You poor thing; you used all your energy to fight him. I'm sorry you got hurt I should have prevented this from even happening I failed to help you and I'm sorry" he told her with a sad face. She tried to lift her head but couldn't even move. Noticing Sebastian moved her so her forehead was pressed to his.

"I didn't want you to get hurt; I don't care if you can't I didn't want to see it. I'll be ok I heal quickly," she told him, "what happened to Leo?" she asked. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and the man that he presumed was Leo and saw that he had passed out.

"He's unconscious but I'm sure he will be fine" he told her. Sebastian was relieved that she was mostly ok. "come master wants you back at the shop. But I guess I will have to do all the talking for you" he smiled and felt as she relaxed in his arms.

The bell of the shop rang when Sebastian walked in with Mercury in his arms. On the way back he took her into Leos house and cleaned the blood from her fur and cleaned her cuts. Her fur was slightly stained but Sebastian figured it would fade with time. "Sorry it took long master we had something to deal with" Sebastian told him as he walked up behind him. Ciel looked as saw that Mercury was in her cat form.

"Why is she in that form?" he asked.

"Well you see master; she was kidnapped by a demon of her own kind. I am unsure why but he acted like she was his cat" he told him mercury looked at Sebastian who held her up to his forehead.

"He wanted to increase the population of cat demons to put it nicely" he nodded.

"He wanted to increase the cat demon population with her" he retold. Ciel nodded.

"Mercury the people who took care of you; what did they look like?" Ciel asked her. Sebastian held her up to his forehead again and listened.

"She said 'the woman had light brown hair that curled at the end and blue eyes the man had shaggy black hair and onyx eyes'" Sebastian retold. Ciel's eyes widened; that was what is parents looked like.

"Come Sebastian; were leaving" Ciel stood and walked out of the shop followed by Sebastian holding Mercury.

They road in the carriage for the time it took for them to get back to the manor. "Sebastian retrieve my parents picture, put Mercury in her room and give her one of Elizabeth's old dresses to change into once she is human again." Ciel told him walking into the manor.

"Yes master" Sebastian took mercury to her room and set her gently on her bed then left and went to get a dress from Elizabeth's closet. Sebastian chose a dress that went with Mercury's amethyst eyes. He returned with the dress and laid it on a chair that was in the room. Sebastian was still feeling somewhat guilty for her getting hurt.

Mercury waited until Sebastian returned to change back. Seeing her finish changing made Sebastian blush lightly and look away. Mercury looked at Sebastian with a light blush. She walked over to him and rubbed her body against his. Her cat tendencies being stronger after she had changed back to her human form. "Mercury, what are you doing?" he asked her as his blush deepened.

"I want to thank you Sebastian, if you hadn't come when you did he would have raped me and forced me to do anything he wanted, I was really scared I didn't know what to do but when I heard your voice I was able to pull my self together" she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "if I was to do anything with anyone; it would be you" she whispered by his ear. Sebastian moved a gloved hand to her back and rubbed her back slowly. The act made her purr loudly.

_"__what am I doing; what if the __young master wants something. I cant" _Sebastian dropped his hand from her back. "You should get dressed mercury; the young master still needs to talk to you about your past. I'll help you with the corset but then I'll have to leave" Sebastian told her. Mercury nodded understanding but disappointed.

She went over to the pink dress that Sebastian brought for her. She put the skirt on first then the corset. Sebastian walked up behind her and started to tighten the ribbon. He pulled the ribbon tight then tied it. She slid the petticoat on then turned to look at him. She found some old ribbons and tied her hair up in pigtails.

Sebastian looked at her and blushed again. She looked dare he say cute. "You look fitting in that dress" he told her as he opened her bedroom door. Sebastian let her walk out then went to retrieve the picture Ciel wanted. Mercury found Ciel in his study.

"Master Ciel I appreciate you letting me use this dress" she said when she walked in.

"It's no problem" he told her as she walked up to his desk. Sebastian came in behind her with a large painting that was wrapped in dark parchment. "Show her the picture Sebastian"

"Sir" Sebastian pulled off the parchment and turned the picture so Mercury could see it. She stared for a moment before getting teary eyed.

"How do you have a picture of my parents?" she said, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Because they are actually my parents; the only thing is before the fire they never mentioned anything about taking care of someone and Madam Red never said anything either" he told her.

"Your parents?" she looked at the picture then back to Ciel, "yeah you look like him; I can see it" she said. Ciel sighed, Mercury pulled out her old picture and placed it on Ciel's desk so he could see it. His parents looked young and happy with her in the picture.

Later that night Sebastian finally was able to relax in his room it was close to midnight when he finally laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes ready to get some rest when he heard a scream from across the hall. He got up quickly and rushed out of his room. He pressed his ear to Mercury's door and heard her scream again. He opened her door and walked in. he looked for any kind of hint that she was awake but she was still asleep.

Sebastian sighed. "just a nightmare" he whispered into the darkness of her room. He turned to leave but the moon light made something on her face glitter. He moved closer and saw it was a tear. He gently wiped it away then turned back to leave.

"Se...bastian, please...don't...leave me" he looked back another tear on her cheek. He sighed moved around her bed and sat on her bed. The movement made her waken up slightly and turn to look. "Sebastian what are you doing in my room?" she asked him with a yawn.

"You screamed in your sleep so I came to check on you; then you asked me not to leave so I sat down. I didn't mean to wake you" Mercury smiled.

"I'm just glad you woke me from it" she wiped her eyes of the residual tears and sat up, the blanket fell from her chest revealing her large pale breasts. Sebastian saw her pale skin illuminated by the moon. Her hair was shining in the light and Sebastian could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes.

Sebastian began to think that the cute cat he picked up the first day was turning into a beautiful specimen of her species. Mercury leaned over and rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder. "thanks again for helping me today" she rubbed her head on the skin of his shoulder as she spoke. That made Sebastian melt. He kissed the top of her head making her purr. Mercury nudged Sebastian's arm with her head soon he lifted his arm letting her do what she wanted to. She rested her head against his chest. With the arm he lifted he began to rub her back. It made Mercury purr loudly and her chest vibrate. He moved his other hand and gently trailed a finger down her cheek to the soft skin of her breast. Her chest vibrated more vigorously with the touch.


	6. His Butler, Recondite

Sebastian gently laid his hand on Mercury's breast. The warmth of his hand made her purr even more. He squeezed gently procuring a light moan from her. He began to massage the mound gently. Mercury arched into his touch; moaning louder then before. Sebastian claimed her lips with his he didn't want anyone to hear her and walk in on them. Mercury wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to lay over top of her. This took Sebastian by surprise. "You've done this before?" he asked after separating from her lips. She gave him a devilish smile.

"I am a cat; cats come into heat. I'm sure you know what happens when cats come into heat?" she asked. He smiled a similar smile and nodded. He replaced his lips onto hers as he worked to get his bed pants off. He got them off and found his way under the cover with her. He was between her legs when she began to rub her hands up and down her own body.

"Its hard to stay in control when I'm in heat; I just want to feel something rubbing my body. I think that's how Leo found me he could smell that I was going to come in heat soon" she said breathlessly. Sebastian took the place of her hands with his own rubbing them up and down her body; stopping on her breasts to caress them and show them the attention she desired.

He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, sucking on the soft spot leaving a light bruise. She bit her lower lip to suppress another moan; she knew if they were to loud someone was sure to hear and find out. Sebastian trialed kisses up and down her neck.

"Se-Sebastian...please!" she moaned arching up into his body. With such an invitation Sebastian hardly hesitated as he moved and thrust into her. He claimed her lips to detain her moans. He placed a hand on either side of her chest and began to thrust taking the pace slow at first. Mercury wrapped her arms around him resting her hands on his shoulder blades. He quickened his pace to one more suitable for the both of them.

Mercury wrapped her legs around Sebastian's waist; while doing so she kicked of the blanket that was over the both of them. With the new angle Sebastian was able to move more freely his thrusting began to quicken again. With each thrust he could tell he hit her sweet spot. Mercury arched up into him as she climaxed. Sebastian coming after she had. He looked down on Mercury's panting form. "I do hope I was better then a cat" Sebastian said to her; this caused Mercury to laugh some.

"Much better" she replied between giggling and catching her breath. Sebastian moved off of her and laid beside her on her bed. Mercury began to purr as she caught her breath. Sebastian pulled the kicked off cover over her and retrieved his bed pants.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep then I must return to my own room." Sebastian said. Mercury nodded sleepily as Sebastian got up and put his bed pants back on. After getting them on he looked at mercury and saw that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Mercury" he left her room quietly and went to his to sleep.

The next morning Mercury woke to a few boxes in her room. "Must be my uniforms" she said. She grabbed one and opened it and was correct. After bathing she put one on. Brushing her hair she heard Sebastian and Ciel walk by.

"This morning you have a dance lesson with Mrs. Bright, this afternoon an appointment with Lord Winsler; an import exporter," Mercury came out of the bathroom and fell into stride next to Sebastian, "are you listening to me my Lord?" Sebastian asked him; he glance at Mercury and smiled. She gave him a wink back making him blush slightly. Ciel looked back over his shoulder.

"I told you I'm sick of dancing lessons; its not for me" Ciel told Sebastian as they walked.

"You're too modest; your dancing soothes the heart of everybody who sees it in action" Sebastian told him as he smiled.

"by making them laugh is that what you mean? It is isn't it?" Ciel commented.

"No I would never say that" Sebastian replied. Walking down the hall Mercury smelt something funny but only caught a whiff of it the next moment it had vanished. But soon she could hear laughing from Tanaka and some one else.

"Look Tanaka, three upright tea stalks. I think it promises to be an excellent day" the new comer told him.

"Ho ho ho" replied Tanaka. Mercury's nostrils were assaulted by the smell she caught earlier. It was coming from this _thing_. It wasn't human or demon. She couldn't place her finger on it.

"Wait, I know you. Your the queens butler" Ciel said as he recognized him. If she were in her cat form the hair on Mercury's neck and back would be standing on end. She didn't like this guy not one bit.

"Greetings lord Phantomhive; I do apologize for this embarrassing display" said the butler in white. Sebastian shut the door from the hallway and thought he heard Mercury growling.

"Why is the queens butler here sipping tea at my estate?" Ciel asked.

"So sorry, I thought you were aware of his roll young master. This entire time Ash has been her personal messenger. His job is to deliver the orders her Majesty sends out for you my lord" Sebastian replied.

"That's not a job for a butler" Ciel said.

"Forgive me, but I beg to differ" he had rambled about something but Mercury tuned him out.

"Well if I may, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh indeed; outside of Preston is a Catholic Abby. It was burned down in the reformation and is no longer in use. A cult practicing the eastno religion has begun gathering there. We have received word that the cults leader is in possession of the dooms day books of all its many followers" Ash told them.

"You mean the land registers? Where all livestock and property is recorded? I don't understand what could he possible want with that" Ciel asked.

"Oh no their dooms day books are quite different then that; they aren't the normal records your used to. The don't cover property, these are the records required when you stand before the lord in heaven on dooms day, the day of judgment. All your sins and good works are supposedly recorded there" Ash told Ciel. Mercury stood and listened, not liking what she wad hearing.

"I'm getting weary of the occult." Ciel said.

"There have been the most distressing rumors circling apparently they're planning a coup against the government. Their activities as of late have made the people of Preston quake with fear. Her Majesty worries; she wants her people safe" Ash told them.

"So what? Are you asking me to simply make sure that this cult is disbanded? Or is it more? Do you want them completely eliminated?" Ciel asked him.

"That decision is yours; we leave the choice up to you" Ash told him.

"alright understood." soon there was a large shodow at the window and the owner of the shadow began to beat on the glass. "Pluto?" this was the first time Mercury saw him, he was dressed in a suit like Sebastian's. Mercury followed his gaze and saw it when straight to Ash. Ash looked over at the human dog and Mercury saw him glare. This made Pluto whimper and move away from the window. Mercury began to get even more suspicious of him.

"who was that?" Ash asked them.

"Oh he's a servant nothing more" Sebastian told him.

"Oh is that so, he seems an interesting sort of servant" with that Ash left. Ciel turned to leave to his study.

"Mercury; come to my study when Sebastian brings me tea and a snack, I want you in this discussion." he said.

"Yes my lord" she told him. She watched at Sebastian made what Ciel wanted and put it on a cart and wheeled it to his study.

"According to Ash the abbey is completely guarded; that is something to consider" Sebastian said as he prepared the snack of cake and berries for Ciel.

"So we can't just waltz in through the front door then." Ciel pointed out.

"Incidentally he did mention one more thing, apparently a large number of coffins have been delivered there in recent days" Sebastian said as Ciel was about to take a bite.

"Coffins huh?" Ciel said putting down the fork.

"Were going back to the undertakers aren't we?" Mercury asked with a sigh.

Mercury waited outside as the two went into the shop; she figured she would let Sebastian deal with the undertaker and save her the trouble of breaking into tears. Once the door opened she smelt a horrid smell it nearly made her vomit. Shortly after the door closed she heard what sounded like a man with a high pitch voice scream then a loud thud from the wall behind her. Mercury shook her head and sighed.

"i should make sure everything is ok in there" she opened the door and prepared for the smell again. Walking in she saw a man with long red hair in the undertakers cloths.

"Grell what are you doing here?" Ciel asked the red head.

"Will gave me a job to investigate that's all; but I couldn't find any information, it was getting late and I was tired so I laid down in a field of flowers. The next thing I know I'm waking up in this shop. I should be careful in the future not to stop breathing when I sleep; but I was waiting for a certain prince to come along and revive me with his kiss" the red head made a kissy face towards Sebastian. Looking around Mercury saw the undertaker buried up to his neck in a pot of salt.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Mercury asked.

"Pay no mind Mercury," Sebastian turned back to Grell, "so what were you investigating?" Sebastian asked him.

"Oh nothing much; its the grim reapers store of cinematic records; some of them have been stolen" Grell told him.

"And these records; how exactly is it that they were aloud to be stolen?" Sebastian asked.

"Well you see they're stored in the library when we aren't using them, good and evil. The full past of every one who is destined to die. All of their lives are stored there in the form of books" Grell said.

"So you reapers have a group of books written in preparation for dooms day?" Ciel asked.

"This is something you've heard of before isn't it?" Sebastian asked. The undertaker licked the salt he was buried in. Ciel moved to stand in front of the undertaker.

"Undertaker, if you will there is something I need your help with" Ciel told him. He chuckled some.

"well then, you do know the price for that don't you? Oh well on second thought I guess I'll do it for free" the undertaker told him.


End file.
